


Peace

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Relationships: Lord Business | President Business/Good Cop
Kudos: 4





	Peace

He woke to find his head tucked under Alastar’s chin and their legs tangled together, one of Alastar’s arms draped over his waist. He felt a little gross from their activities the night before, but also too boneless and sated still to move just yet. It was still dark out anyway. He shifted under the covers to rest a hand on the cop’s hip, gently stroking bare skin, still marveling at _everything_.

The touch seemed to wake his lover, Alastar drawing in a deep breath and stretching. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Not quite morning yet, the sun’s not even up.”

“We’re awake, it counts as morning.” Sirius chuckled softly.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. You gonna get up here so I can kiss you, or what?”

“Ugh, _no_. I’ve probably got terrible morning breath.”

Alastar snickered at that. “So go brush your teeth.”

“ _Mmf_ ,” Sirius grunted back at him. “Don’t feel like moving yet.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Sirius sighed, closing his eyes again. “Last night was… _wow_.”

“Worth the wait,” Alastar agreed, pulling him close. Sirius smiled, but it was quick to fall away. As the silence stretched on, Alastar nudged him. “Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Still having trouble wrapping my head around all of this,” he admitted quietly. “After everything I did… by all rights, you should _hate_ me.”

Alastar was silent as he raked his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “For a while, I did,” he eventually admitted.

“You did?”

“Mm.” Another brief stretch of silence. “While I was trapped in Purgatory. I was _furious_. For what you did to me, sure, but more for what you did to _Cary_.”

“Yeah I remember…” Sirius muttered, wincing at the memory of that punch.

“But holding on to all that anger and pain and hatred, after so long it… it starts to change you. And I was _terrified_ of who I was becoming. So once it became apparent that Cary wasn’t going to be joining me after all, I started trying to make peace with everything that had happened.”

“You still punched me though,” Sirius pouted.

“Yeah, I hadn’t _quite_ managed to let go of it all by the time you guys brought me back… I meant what I said back then, though, and I still do. It wasn’t an easy choice to make, but it was the _right_ one, and I’m glad I stuck to it.” Sirius grunted softly as Alastar pulled him up to kiss him anyway. “You _are worth loving_. Please try to remember that.”

“…I’ll try.”

“Good.” Alastar grinned at him then and rolled onto his back, pulling Sirius on top of him.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him. “You are _insatiable_. Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?”

“You didn’t think it was such a chore last night.” Sirius shuddered as feather-light kisses were pressed to his throat.

“…Pass the lube, would you?”


End file.
